1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal that may be able to access (or connectable to) a wireless communication network and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions. Various functions may include, for example, a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing an image or video through a camera, a voice storage function, a function of reproducing (or playing) a music file through a speaker system, a function of displaying an image or a video, and the like. Some of mobile terminals include an additional function of executing games, while others may be implemented as multimedia players. In addition, recently, mobile terminals receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow users to view a video or television programs.
Efforts for supporting and increasing the functions of mobile terminals are ongoing. Such efforts may include improvement of software or hardware, as well as alteration and improvement of structural components forming mobile terminals.
Also, mobile terminals may be able to access (or connectable to) various communication networks through a wireless communication unit, and users may select any one of the connectable communication networks to perform data communication. However, in order for a user to select a communication network desired to be used, the user should change a communication mode through a configuration window, which is cumbersome.
In addition, when a mobile terminal is not in use, information regarding an accessed communication network is not known.